Morning After
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: Aomine wakes up in someone else's bed. He tries to remember what exactly happened the previous night...


**AN: **This is one of those stories that I just come up with, a pen in my hand and paper filling up before I even notice. A one-shot, btw! :)

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes!

* * *

**Morning After**

The light from the morning sun peeked between the curtains straight on Aomine's face. He groaned and turned his head away from the intruding brightness. He notes how he felt too warm and heavy. Finally opening his eyes, he noticed he wasn't alone. He wasn't even sure where he was. The only logical explanation was that this small apartment belonged to the guy currently sleeping against his torso.

He looked down at his bed partner. He should have known this day would come. He would not mistake that blond hair for anyone else's than his long time friend, team mate and opponent, Kise's. Aomine closed his eyes, trying to think back what had occurred the night before.

They had gone drinking with the Teiko group and few additional people had joined in as well, people like Kagami, Kasamatsu and Takao to name a few. It had been quite a big get together and the bar had been reserved before hand just for them to use. Some of the guys still played basketball but since it had been five years already after their high school days most of them were in universities or working. For some of them basketball had been all about beating each other rather than just playing it for fun.

Aomine remembered that Kise was still working as a model and from time to time he'd see his face on an ad somewhere. He himself had joined the basketball team of his university. He wanted to see how far he could go in the sport. The blond stirred and let out a content sigh but didn't seems to wake up.

Aomine's thoughts returned to the night before.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Aomine arrived to the bar that would be filled with old friends of his. He had been looking forward to this evening and hoped many of who he had played basketball with in the past would be able to attend.

He had hardly taken a step or two into the building when he heard a quiet voice calling him out. "Aomine-kun, nice to see you." He looked down to see Kuroko standing rather close by.

"Tetsu, you still scaring the hell out of everyone, eh?"

"It is not my intention but some times it is fun," the blue-eyed man answered, smiling slightly.

"He still manages to creep upon me every time. Nice to see you too, Aomine," Kagami appeared next to Kuroko and offered his hand for shaking which Aomine did, smiling at his old opponent.

"Likewise, you still play?" he asked out of curiosity since Kagami looked like he was still working out.

"Sure, what else is there?"

"Still the same idiot as ever," Aomine chuckled.

Kagami started to protest but Kuroko elbowed him in the gut to silence him. "Almost everyone is here. Come sit with us, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said and left towards a table that held most of former Seirin players.

Aomine followed him with Kagami and decided to get a drink before taking a walk around to talk to everyone else. He looked around and saw Akashi and Murasakibara talking with each other. Someone was approaching their table that Aomine did not know. He had seen him but his name eluded his mind. The guy stopped, placing a hand on Kagami's shoulder and started up a friendly conversation.

Kagami seemed to know this man well. Kuroko must have seen Aomine's curious look. "That's Himuro Tatsuya-kun. He was Kagami's best friend when they were in America."

Aomine nodded that he understood. He looked around once more and saw Midorima looking not so relaxed as his constant companion Takao kept pestering him about something. Aomine had had his suspicions about the two for a long time. They seemed too chummy with each other to be just friends. Not that he really cared. He saw his old captain and some of his old teammates and decided to pay them a visit after getting that drink he so needed.

He had noticed that none of the Kaijo's team members were present yet. He had waited to see the sunshine of the court, Kise. It had been too long since he had met him face to face. The evening was still young and some of the guys were ordering food before they'd let loose.

He talked to his former teammates and listened to their complains about his attitude back in High school. He let it slide. None of it mattered anymore. He was starting to feel anxious as he came to realize his only reason for being here was to see the blond idiot who was fashionably late.

More people entered the bar and happy exclamations went around. Aomine looked up to see the person he had waited for. He got up too as several people went to welcome Kise who had arrived with Kasamatsu.

"Can you believe this guy changed his clothes ten times before we were able to leave. I had to practically kick him out to get him moving."

"But you did kick me!" The blond cried out. "And it hurt too."

"Serves you right, you idiot. We are late because of your tardiness."

Aomine smiled as he practically rushed to hug the blond. "Long time no see, Kise." The argument between the two guys was forgotten.

"Aominecchi," Kise smiled, returning the hug.

"I missed you too, Kise-kun," Kuroko hugged them both.

"Group hug!" Murasakibara took them all into a crushing hug. They protested but the giant just smiled happily. Aomine was sure he had eaten too much sugar for the day. Midorima hovered somewhere on the side greeting them all formally.

"Don't be so uptight, Shin-chan," Takao said and said his hello as well.

Akashi came to the scene when Murasakibara finally let them all go. "Good to see you all could make it." It was rare but they saw a genuine smile on his face.

"Kurokocchi, I swear you get smaller and smaller every year."

"He does, doesn't he?" Kagami hugged Kuroko from behind.

"Kagami-kun, please stop," he said but didn't make any move to get away from the taller guy.

"Let's put some tables together and get some drinks? Man, I'm thirsty," Kagami suggested and people agreed.

Aomine was happy to sit on the other end of the table than where the Seirin guys were at. They were too noisy for his tastes. To his utmost pleasure he noticed the blond plopping on the seat next to him. "You don't mind, do you, Aominecchi?"

"Not at all. I couldn't ask for better company, to be honest."

The group around the table roared with laughter as someone told a joke. Most of the conversation circulated around their memories of the games and what they did nowadays.

"You should have seen his face when he realized he had no clothes to change to!"

"Someone had taken his bag on accident."

"It was no accident!"

"You can never proof that."

"Thanks to that idiot, I had to stay in bed for a week because of the flu I caught."

The bickering continued in good spirit. Hours passed and people were getting more and more intoxicated. It affected their storytelling as well. Embarrassing stories surfaced.

"You remember that time when Hyuga's mother had accidentally washed his team shirt with red clothes. All the white on his shirt was pink and he didn't notice this until it was too late."

Roar of laughter erupted around the table. "Yes, he looked cute in his ruined shirt. Captain-Pink!"

"But it caused him to set a new personal point record."

"Ah, good times."

"Aominecchi," Kise said with a slight slur to his voice as he linked their arms together. "Having fun?"

Aomine grinned like a fool at him. "Yeah. It's been a while since I went out like this."

"Good," the blond rested his head on his shoulder. Aomine hoped he would not pass out. He poked the blond's cheek.

"Hmm?" Kise didn't move his head. "Stop that, Aominecchi."

"Feeling tired?"

"No, just let me close my eyes for a second."

Aomine wouldn't have none of that. "You are not going to pass out on me."

"I am not! Just two minutes, please?"

Aomine looked at his peaceful, flushed face. "Alright, but if you pass out I am dumping you in the side alley." He knew he would never do that.

He let the blond have his two minutes of peace. He certainly noticed when the time was up. Kise's hot breath washed over his ear. "I would have left if you were not here."

Aomine gave him a confused look. Kise leaned to whisper into his ear again. "I wanted to see you." Kise put his hand on his thigh, seemingly an innocent gesture.

"Likewise," Aomine answered, smiling at the blond.

"I want to dance with you," the blond whispered, moving his hand a bit upwards. Aomine didn't have time to react in any way to this when the hand already was gone.

"I wanna dance!" he suddenly exclaimed and jumped up from his seat.

Aomine's face was probably worth seeing. He was utterly confused, wide-eyed. "You have drunk way too much, Kise."

"Never!" The blond protested vehemently.

"Can you hear that sound?"

"What sound?" the blond lowered his hands, trying to listen to any sound he was supposed to hear.

"It's your bed calling your name. You better get a cab and find it."

"But I want to dance, Aominecchi," the blond pleaded. "Please, pretty please, Aominecchi." The blond clutched a hold of Aomine's shirt between his fingers.

"You better take him dancing or he won't shut up for the rest of the night, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said further down the table.

"Ok, ok, let's go then, you idiot," Aomine was almost growling, not liking how his drinking had been disturbed.

"Yay!" Kise cried out in happiness and bounced his way to the door.

"Wait up and slow down. You're going to fall on your face soon!"

The blond whirled around. "Aaaw, how sweet, you worry about my face," he cued.

"Shut up and get going." He pushed the blond to get him moving.

"Yes, sir!" The blond marched out of the door, giggling on his way. Aomine smiled at Kise, who was grinning like an idiot the whole time.

"Aominecchi," the blond cued again and latched himself to his arm. He was making a sound that Aomine guessed was supposed to imitate a cat's purr. It felt oddly comforting to have the blond lean against him.

Aomine noticed that he had drank too much himself as well, his walking was not as straight as he hoped. Damn it all to hell if he passed out before Kise. The blond had not been kidding about wanting to dance. The blond pushed him into the nearest club.

Clubs were not places Aomine went to when he wanted to have a night out. It was not his style at all but it seemed to be Kise's and the blond dragged him to the bar. Kise did not even ask him what he wanted before a drink was put on his hand. He looked at the too colorful drink with dismay.

"Drink it up, I'm going dancing!" The blond shouted over the music and was gone before Aomine had chance to answer. He looked around and saw a vacant table to conquer for himself. He sat down and watched as the blond danced. He had never known the guy could actually dance.

It didn't take long when some girls were already flocking around him but Kise didn't seem to notice. His eyes were on Aomine. He wasn't sure how the blond knew exactly where he was sitting but he did. Aomine was glad for the darkness around him. He could let his eyes travel up and down on the blond's body and no one would notice. No one but the blond himself.

The movement of his swaying hips, his hands all over himself. Aomine swallowed and noticed his mouth getting dry. He sipped his drink which was too sweet for his tastes but he ignored it. He wondered if Kise was doing this on purpose. The look in his eyes and the movement of his body was all directed to him. It reminded him of the hand that had briefly touched his thigh at the bar.

When the song switched to another the blond kept on going like a maniac. Aomine had to admit, the sight of the blond letting loose was a turn on. He briefly wondered would he be as wild in bed as he was on the dance floor? The blond certainly had an ulterior motive, there was not doubt about that. Smugness burned in his gut. The blond would be his by the end of the night if he wanted to.

Kise's dancing was attracting some unwanted attention. Aomine watched as some guy placed their hands on Kise's waist and the blond tried to get rid of the said guy but he was persistent. Aomine didn't waste any time, he was by Kise's side in a flash. Kise threw his arms around his neck as Aomine gave the intruder a murderous look.

They were left alone easily enough. Despite the situation Kise did not seem to want to stop dancing. He grinded his body against Aomine's in a sinful way and without shame. It was almost a sin not to touch the blond so he did. He gave into the beat of the music, dancing with the grinning blond. Kise turned around in his arms, still staying in direct contact with him. The friction of their bodies started to be too much for Aomine.

Kise's hot breath was on his ear once again. "I want to take you somewhere more private. I want you to have your way with me."

Aomine had no problem hearing him. His took hold of the blond's waist with a firm grip, stopping his dancing effectively.

Hotness surrounded his ear again, "I want your hot cock in me. I want to scream your name until my voice goes out."

They needed to get the hell out and fast. He didn't need the bulge in his pants to tell him that. The blond was out of control and he liked it. Kise pulled away and lead them outside.

The blond's behavior changed completely once the front door closed behind them. "Come on," Kise pulled him forward to catch them a cab. Kise's hand was on his arm the whole time but the blond did not look at him even once. They reached the address Kise had given to the cab driver. Nothing seemed out-of-place or different in the way Kise acted around him as they made their way into his apartment.

As soon as the door closed, everything changed once again. Kise wheeled around and threw himself at him. The kisses they shared were hungry, touches hurried. Aomine's memory from that point on was a bit hazy. He wasn't sure where his clothes went or when they made it to the bed but it didn't matter. He had finally made the blond his.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Aomine looked at the blond head. He ran his fingers through the hair. A small smile graced his lips as the blond shifted his head further into his touch. _He's like a cat, wanting to be petted, _he thought.

Kise sighed happily, tightening his hold around Aomine's chest. "Good morning, Aominecchi," he said lazily, smiling like the rising sun.

"Morning," Aomine answered, his fingers still touching the back of Kise's head.

"That feels nice," the blond said, closing his eyes.

"You are not hung over?" Aomine had to ask. Kise looked way too happy to be feeling any kind of pain.

"Nope," A bright smile spread over the beautiful face and his eyes opened to look into Aomine's. "I did not drink as much as you did."

"Hah! You were completely wasted."

"That's what you think. Have you forgotten I am good at imitating others? Besides can you remember me drinking all that much?"

"Now that you mention it.. Kise you bastard! Who the hell were you copying?"

Kise chuckled. "There was a woman sitting at the other end of the table. I think she was the one who coached Seirin."

"Unbelievable," Aomine sighed.

Kise laughed. "I couldn't afford to mess up my plan."

"I should have know you planned this."

"How else would I get you into my bed? I know you, Aominecchi, you never would have said yes sober." Kise traced a pattern only he saw on Aomine's chest. "I heard from Kurokocchi that you worried about me losing my career if anything like this came to the public knowledge."

Aomine looked furious for a split second. "You talked to Tetsu about this?"

"Kurokocchi is very observant, you know," Kise said as his defense. "He was the first to notice there was something between us before we even admitted to ourselves."

"You are right," Aomine agreed. "He tried to get us together back in middle school. He kept pestering me about it."

Kise laughed once again. Aomine smiled, loving to hear the blond's delightful voice. He tugged at the blond's head. "Come here."

Kise obliged. The kiss they shared was sweet and slow.

"I can't believe why we didn't do this sooner. I was such an idiot," Aomine said.

"You know Kagamicchi calls you Ahomine?"

Aomine grunted disapprovingly. "Let's not talk about that idiot. I say less talking and more kissing." He was true to his word and pulled the blond into another leisure kiss. His hands started to wander which caused Kise to break away from their make out session. "Aominecchi, if you don't stop that..."

"You'll what?"

"Pervert."

Aomine chuckled. "You are one to call someone a pervert when you are naked in bed with them."

Kise's laughter graced his ears once again. A quick kiss was places on Aomine's lips before Kise got out of the bed.

Aomine growled in protest. "Where are you going? Get back in here."

Kise smirked over his shoulder, making his way to the fridge. "But I want to eat something."

"I got plenty to offer. Get in here," Aomine teased the blond. He didn't mind to see Kise prancing around naked.

"Hah! I did mean some real food. Get your mind out of the gutter for a minute or two."

"How can I when you are looking like that?" Aomine's gaze swept over his body several times.

Kise paid him no mind as he picked something light to appease his hunger. He would eat a full meal later if he managed to get Aomine out of the bed for lunch.

"I think you dropped something," Aomine said as Kise fixed a quick sandwich for himself.

"I am not going to bend over." He knew exactly what Aomine was thinking in his dirty mind. Kise kept his back turned just to tease him further.

"Come on, Kise. Don't be a spoilsport."

He gave Aomine a stern look or tried to but a smile spread over his lips.

"Stop munching like a rabbit and come here to fuck like one."

Kise had the decency to blush at Aomine's words. "Let me eat, Aominecchi. Geez." He heard the dark-haired man sigh. He was such an impatient guy when it came to things he wanted. Kise's smile got wider as he pondered that fact. He had Aomine. He had him where he wanted. He just hoped he would not lose him any time soon.

"Hurry up."

"Ok, ok. I'm coming," the blond said, purposely taking his time walking back to the bed. Aomine held the sheet up as a silent order for him to get under it.

"You are beautiful. You know that, right?"

Kise looked embarrassed. "Sounds weird to hear you say it." He slipped next to Aomine.

"But you must hear it all the time at work."

"Yeah, I do but I am not usually naked when they say it."

"Good, you are not allowed to."

Kise smiled. "Would you be jealous if I ever took part in a photo shoot naked?" he traced a finger down Aomine's cheek.

"Of course! That is why I will not permit it. You are not prancing around naked in front of anyone else than me from now on." Aomine's hands pulled him as close as he could.

"But I might get sick if I am naked all the time."

"I like that idea and don't worry, I'll warm you up in no time."

Kise laughed as Aomine attacked his neck with his mouth, tracing a pattern that had been left there the previous night. "I love you." The words slipped from Kise's lips and as soon as he realized what he had said, he froze.

Aomine noticed the sudden stiffness of his partner but kept kissing him, his lips moving upwards towards Kise's lips. He coaxed Kise to relax by kissing him, succeeding somewhat.

"Idiot," Aomine murmured against the blond's lips and kissed him again.

Kise pulled away and was about to say something but didn't. Aomine could see the hurt in his eyes even if he tried to hide it.

Aomine sighed, tousling Kise's hair. "Do you honestly think I'd sleep with you if I didn't feel the same way?"

Kise was blushing, now trying to hide his embarrassment instead.

Aomine got tired of waiting and flipped Kise over to his back. "Now, where were we?"

Kise gasped as Aomine's hand reached his cock, while his mouth moved to his sensitive neck.

"My memory of last night is a big hazy. Would you like to refresh my memory?" Aomine teased the blond but got no other answer than a soft moan. "I guess I have to find out by myself," he said and sucked Kise's soft neck "Did I do this?" he asked scrapping his teeth over the red turning flesh. "Or was it this?" he moved down on the blond's body, kissing and sucking on his way down. His hand had kept on a slow rhythm on his cock.

When his lips reached the head of the sensitive piece of flesh Kise cried out. Aomine took the member into his mouth and looked up to see the blond biting his lip, his hands gripping the pillow like his life depended on it.

"Aominecchi, stop teasing me," the blond whined.

Aomine chuckled, making Kise's hips buckle. He pulled his mouth of the blond's cock and asked in serious tone, "Did we use protection?"

Kise sighed. "I don't know and I don't care." The blond was clearly not happy with the interruption. "Could we continue?"

And they did. Aomine made love to his beautiful blond-haired man, memorizing everything he could about his body and reactions. He swore to he'd never forget. Everything seemed so perfect as they lay sated in each others arms. Maybe the future would treat them nicely. They would damn well try to make the most of it. Together.

* * *

**AN:** I never knew Kise had such a dirty mouth. I know someone wants to kill me cos I didn't write a full sex scene or something but I know myself and when I go down that path I cannot stop, honestly.. and this story was not really about that *cough*actually it was*cough*.


End file.
